Fake Imprint
by SimpleAs
Summary: Embry, is jealous of his fellow imprinted pack members, he's desperate to imprint. So desperate he fakes it to himself and the pack, but what will happen if they find out? Can they tell? Will he fall in love with her anyway? Will it work? please review!
1. Chapter 1

I walked in the park the hot sun shorn down on my warm skin. I was alone no change there. This time I wanted to be well alone from the rest of the pack. I hated being alone I mean not imprinted. Loads of my pack had imprinted. Sam was with Emily every time I see them kissing or when I see the way he looks at her like she was his life. I felt jealous.

sam-emily

Jared-Kim

Paul-Rachel

Jake-Nessie

Quil-claire

That's all of them the lucky ones the ones who had a someone.

I'm sick of it. They say sunshine makes you happy but as I look up to it it makes even sadder I wish I had someone to share this with. I sighed.

I looked forward again and suddenly bumped into some girl.

"Oh sorry" she called; Looking up at me, her voice seemed cute and innocent. I looked at her waiting for a bang or something to show I've imprinted but nothing.

"Oh no it was my fault" I replied.

She smiled like a smile as in "You're so cute"

She'd be perfect. He blond wavy hair looked nice, her eyes were pretty. She wore a blue strappy top with some denim shorts that showed of her nice tanned legs.

"What's your name?" I asked. I may not be imprinted but I can still have a girlfriend can't I?

"It's Alice" she answered. A cute name for a cute girl. Hay that sounded good I might say that out loud.

"A cute name for a cute girl" I smiled my flirty smile that I used back before I was a wolf. It always worked.

She smiled back.

"Thank you, your sweet" she replied she seemed a little dazzled.

"So are you here alone?" I asked.

"Yeah my mom's been nagging me get some fresh air and I only live down the road so"

"do you want to walk with me?" the words just blurted out, I really didn't want to be alone anything was better than that.

"I'd love too" she said gigglng a little.

I took her warm hand.

"Come on I know I nice place we can go" I said leading her.

"Your hot" she said.

"Thankyou" I replied.

"Literally" she added.

I looked back at her.

"I know" I said smiling.

I lead her to the corner of the park of course no one was there it was hidden by trees many people didn't know it was there. It was beautiful inside to like a little den no one would go in so it was very private. Also it was the place I shared my first kiss.

"Wow" she said stepping through the trees.

"It's cool" I said ugh that sounded way better n my head.

"out of all the times I have walked past this I have never noticed it" she said.

"Yeah that's why I like it, its secret"

"Yeah" she sat down by the tree trunk And patted the ground next to her.

I sat down next to her.

"You never told me your name?" she said

"Oh yeah I'm Embry"

"Embry well cool name"

"Thanks"

So we chatted for a bit then we started kissing and shit but it was getting dark and her mom called telling her to go home. So I walked her home and we exchanged numbers.

It got me a little happy but then I got back down again at the end of the day I wasn't imprinted which was the only thing I wanted, I probably would never call her again she was just a little pick me up type thing nothing more. I got home at about 10pm. And flopped on my bed and fell asleep only to get a text an hour later:

Meet me at the cliff I smell a vampire

Ugh its Sam.

I got out of bed walked out the door into the forest a little and the phased suddenly all there thought popped into my head. It was painful to hear them dreaming of there imprints, to feel the excitement they have to see them again, the feelings they have, a can only imagine. I started running towards the cliff whilst chatting to Quil and jake or thinking to them.

**Is it bad? Shall I continue? Please review and tell me your thoughts! **

**: ) **


	2. What could go wrong?

**Sorry I haven't continued with this story for a while but now I thought hay I need to do this! So here is the new chapter please review!**

**BiteMePLeeze: Thanks for reviewing! Keep it coming : )**

**DreamCatcher94:nice name I bought one of those last month, anyway thanks for reviewing keep it coming : )**

**I will answer any questions or queries you have in your review here so please review : )**

Its been a week since I saw that girl, normally I wouldn't think about it again but since the loneliness is killing me, I've been thinking about her, and imprints and how they work. I wanted to know more about them, is there a possibility they take longer to developed? Is it likely that more imprints will happen in our pack since its common in our one? I couldn't ask all this at once, they would start asking questions so I slipped them it every couple of days. Take Monday for example, Sam , Me and Jared were eating some of Emily's amazing chocolate muffins, seriously if I'm not going to imprint on a human I would imprint on these, I asked a question.

"SO Sam has there ever been a case where the imprint takes longer to happen? To develop?" I quickly took a bite of that muffin.

"I doubt it, imprints happen within a fraction of a second when you see the her, I've never known of anything different" he replied casually which was relieving, and even more so when he didn't ask why I asked him, instead started talking to Jared about Kim, which didn't feel so good when he went on about how amazing she is, I couldn't take much more of it, I took 3 muffins left- Should of took 4 though.

And then Wednesday, Sam was in the kitchen with Emily, I asked if it was likely the whole pack would imprint due to its commonness with us, he said "No, we are just lucky, if it happens, it happens"

I thought bitterly to myself, yes you are lucky but please don't boast, Especially when Emily giggled and kissed him.

Mid week, I started to become concerned about my bitterness towards the imprinted pack members, and stopped obsessing over it so much otherwise I could forget to stop thinking about it and then they'd all know.

But in Thursday I had a revelation. I know this is crazy but, I asked myself why the hell I'm I letting myself become so miserable? Why I'm a listening to Sam about his imprint experience? How would he know about them he isn't a thousand years old, he's just happens to be the first one who phased out of all ud and became head right? So I decided to take matters in to my own hands, if this imprint is not coming to me, _I'm going to it._

Yes you read right, I'm going to it. I'm going to imprint on Alice. Well at least I'm going to pretend I am and hopefully I will...in the end. If I'm going to go through with this crazy lie, I have to be convincing everyone that I have imprinted. So on Friday I analysed they way Sam looked at Emily hard, how they moved how they acted. I thought back to how Jared and Quil had introduced their imprints, and by Saturday morning I had it sussed. So the plan: I'm going to fake the imprint on Alice, and then if all goes well I'll fall in love with her, loneliness destroyed. Imprint done. Simple enough right? What could go wrong? Everything. Everything can go wrong but I'm so desperate.

I dialled her number and listening to it ring.

**Okay that's it I know it's a bit short, the coming chapters will be about 1200 words ish if that's okay please tell me what you think I will reply : ) **

**Song of the chapter Taylor Swift- Untouchable **


End file.
